De mi para ti
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Querer declararse nunca es sencillo, ¿que tal enviar obsequios anónimos aprovechando que se acerca San Valetin? Gakuen AU DenIce


Bueno, se acerca San Valentin y había que hacer algo al respecto, así que aquí esta :

Y bueno, esta dedicado a dos personitas, una que me dio la idea y otra que me ayudo a corregirlo ^^

* * *

Suspiro viendo el paquetito que estaba encima de su escritorio, era el tercero en esa semana y aun no sabía quién los estaba dejando ahí. El primero había llegado hacía casi una semana, y el segundo apenas un par de días atrás. Al principio se había emocionado mucho, ¡Tenía un admirador secreto! Y había abierto el regalo emocionado e impaciente, pero se había llevado un chasco al ver dentro una agenda, sentía que le reclamaban su mala memoria para las fechas... y para colmo, parecía una agenda de esas para un viejito de unos noventa años, gris y sin nada de dibujos ni nada.

El segundo lo había abierto con igual entusiasmo para encontrar dentro una corbata, alzó una ceja ante las risas... o casi risas, de sus amigos, bueno había dos cosas buenas en eso: sus amigos no se reían, aunque les hiciera cosquillas, y el color de la corbata era rojo, su favorito. Pero aun así, ¿quién rayos regalaba corbatas? Peor aún, ¿quién le regalaba una corbata a un chico de 18 años? y ¿por qué?

Volteo a ver a Berwald y a Lukas, preguntándose nuevamente si todo aquello no se trataría de una broma suya, aunque ninguno de los dos era de hacer bromas, eran demasiado serios para ello. Se encogió de hombros, bueno, la tercera, la vencida. Abrió el nuevo paquete esperando encontrar algo más entretenido que en los anteriores, o algo que le diera una pista del responsable. Gruño quedo al encontrar dentro un juego de dos plumas plateadas, muy elegantes eso sí, pero demasiado formales para su gusto.

-En serio necesito encontrar al responsable de esto...- se quejo sacándolas para examinarlas - Me gusta que me den obsequios, pero preferiría unas galletas o unos legos...-

-Quizá alguien está tratando de decirte que madures de una buena vez - Se burló el más bajo de los tres amigos, consiguiendo un asentimiento del más alto y una mueca horrorizada del dueño de los obsequios.

-¡JAMAS! -negó vehementemente con la cabeza - No voy a dejar las cosas que me gustan solo porque a la gente no le parecen, la vida sería muy aburrida -

Por suerte para todos, el inicio de la clase interrumpió la discusión, y todos hubieron de guardar silencio y ponerse a trabajar en la lección del día si no querían ser castigados al menos por una semana por el estricto profesor de historia.

Ninguno en el salón notó al pequeño peliplateado que se asomo apenas un par de minutos más tarde. Iba de camino al salón de arte y no dudo en aprovechar para revisar si su regalo había sido recibido. La pálida piel de sus mejillas se tintó de un suave rojo al notar como el objeto de su afecto mordisqueaba pensativamente la pluma que le había obsequiado apenas esa mañana. Se veía tan apuesto así, con su rostro serio y concentrado en la clase. Mathias Densen era su nombre, y era lo único que realmente sabía de él, eso y cuál era su asiento en el salón de clases.

Se había fijado en él hacía un par de meses apenas, cuando tropezaron uno contra el otro en una esquina. Él, de primer año, tímido y poco sociable, había balbuceado una disculpa ante el mayor que le había tranquilizado con una sonrisa, diciendo que había sido su culpa y que esperaba no haberle hecho daño. Le había dado un par de palmaditas en la cabeza y se fue a paso tranquilo. Einar se había quedado viendo su espalda mientras se retiraba; y al igual que sucedió en aquella ocasión, un golpe en su nuca lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo tiene? - el asiático se apoyó en su hombro para ver mejor hacia el salón de clases - Parece que esta aburrido - Comentó a la par que el otro lo arrastraba con rumbo al salón que les correspondía para que dejara de ser tan obvio.

\- Claro que no está aburrido- gruño en voz baja -está concentrado en la lección.

Xiang alzó un ceja sin decir más. Cuando había convencido a su amigo a mandarle algún regalo a su amor secreto, en vista de que terminara por confesarle todo en un idilio romántico y cursi el propio catorce de febrero; fecha para la que faltaban apenas un par de días; nunca pensó que aquel se empeñaría en enviar regalos que más parecían pensados para un hombre asalariado. Es decir ¿una corbata? ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría? Pero el islandés insistía en que eran regalos perfectos para un joven maduro y sereno como era Mathias.

Él aun dudaba de la madurez, seriedad, serenidad, responsabilidad, calma, y demás virtudes que su amigo le atribuía a una persona con la que solo había hablado una vez. Por mucho que aquel insistiera que no podía equivocarse, puesto que lo había visto muchas veces por los pasillos; pero al final no era cosa suya, e igual sería divertido ver el resultado final de todo aquel circo, lo único que esperaba era que no terminara mal para Einar. Después de todo, era un buen chico y no merecía sufrir más allá de las bromas que él mismo le jugaba.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que el profesor ya estaba ahí apresuraron a entrar al aula dejando la discusión pendiente. Unos minutos antes que terminara la clase, pasó un grupo de alumnos mayores frene al salón. Al final de todos, a paso más lento, iban tres rubios discutiendo, o al menos lo que para ellos correspondía a una discusión de palabras mayores.

-Pero Lukas, sigo sin tener ni idea de quién podría ser - se quejó Mathias. El aludido frunció el ceño un poco harto ya del tema, Berwald se limitaba a observarlos de reojo sin querer intervenir para no hacer más grande el problema, como seguramente pasaría - Necesito saberlo... y es que no sé que me quieren decir, y eso es lo que más me frustra ¿sabes? Digo, si es una mala broma bien podría ir y ajustar cuentas o si lo que quiere es impresionarme, podría darle algún consejo sobre una mejor forma de hacerlo, ¡o podría mandarte a ti para no ser tan obvio! Al sueco amargado no porque seguro le asusta - señalando al más alto del trío con una mano.

-No voy a hacerte los recados, y seguro que Berwald tampoco lo hará - aclaró fulminándolo con la mirada -Y si quieres saber, deberías empezar a averiguarlo tú mismo. ¿No dices siempre que eres el mejor investigador y no sé cuantas tonterías más? Deja de dar lata y ve a averiguarlo tú mismo.

El danés se detuvo unos instantes, parpadeando azorado, como si la idea no se le hubiera ocurrido a él antes. Una gran sonrisa atravesó su rostro y asintió entusiasmado antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria, siendo seguido por la mirada resignada de sus dos amigos quienes no se tomaron la molestia de detenerlo ni de recordarle que aun tenían clases, conociéndolo no serviría absolutamente de nada. De cualquier modo, no tardo mucho en volver, un profesor lo había visto y lo regreso al salón que le correspondía sin hacer caso a sus protestas sobre la investigación que tenía que llevar a cabo ni sobre estar siendo amenazado a madurar de forma obligada y cruel.

-Tienen que ayudarme - pidió poniendo sus mejores ojos de cachorro aprovechando que el profesor estaba distraído explicando algo sobre unas formulas químicas - De verdad tengo que saber quién es, esto no puede quedarse así -

-T´ngo mejores c´sas que hacer con mi ti´mpo - se rehusó el sueco desviando la mirada, a sabiendas que si pudiera resistirse a esa mirada, hacía siglos que habría dejado de hablarle su más que molesto amigo danés.

\- Si, si, todos sabemos que tienes que andar como perrito faldero detrás de ese chico de segundo que te tiene pavor- sacudió la mano como restándole importancia - Deberías aprender de alguien que en verdad sabe sonreír y conquistar gente, a ver si consigues al final que el pobre deje de temblar apenas te ve.

-... - Si las miradas mataran, el danés estaría muerto y enterrado a bastantes metros de profundidad, vale que quizá se hubiera pasado un poquito con ese comentario, ¡pero era cierto! No era culpa suya que el más alto tuviera cara de "Aquí te pillo, aquí te mato". Miró como el otro se giraba muy ofendido y dio un saltito ante el golpe que sacudió su silla.

-Pon atención idiota- reclamó el noruego fulminándolo también con la mirada antes de volverse a girar a la pizarra y concentrar su atención ahí. Mathias refunfuño en voz baja no queriendo atraer la atención del maestro y ganarse algún nuevo castigo. Pero ya tenía una idea para comenzar a buscar a la persona que le estaba dejando los paquetes y estaba dispuesto a llevarla a cabo al día siguiente a primera hora, aunque para ello tuviera que levantarse más temprano de lo acostumbrado.

Lamentablemente su esfuerzo sirvió de poco y nada, pues al día siguiente ningún obsequio estaba en su pupitre, ni nadie sospechoso se había acercado al salón en que tenía su primera clase, lo que provocó que pasara el resto de la mañana refunfuñando ante la exasperación de sus dos amigos que no entendían como podía ser tan idiota.

-Era obvio que no ibas a encontrar nada hoy - Lo calló Lukas luego que lo hartara con sus quejas - sería más productivo que le preguntaras a Arthur o a Ludwig que siempre llegan temprano.

-Lukas, ¡eres un genio! - Y en verdad lo miraba como si lo fuera, como si acabara de resolver el problema del hambre o de la paz mundial, y no como si solo se hubiera limitado a destacar lo obvio -Anda, acompáñame a preguntarles.

Y sin más ni menos, lo tomo de la mano para arrastrarlo con él en busca de respuestas, a final de cuentas las clases habían terminado ya y debería apurarse si quería resolver ese misterio ese mismo día.

La respuesta de ambos fue la misma, cuando habían llegado ya estaba el paquetito ahí, pero Feliciano, que siempre iba pegado a Ludwig, añadió que a la persona que se los estuviera mandando seguramente debía de gustarle mucho para tomarse la molestia de ir tan temprano a dejarlos. El noruego miró de uno al otro, un poco sorprendido al notar su rostro ligeramente sonrojado, algo nada propio del mayor, que se daba aires de conquistador y a quien esa información solo consiguió animarlo más a averiguar quién era el misterioso remitente.

Lamentablemente parecía que no iban a decirle nada más. Así que tendría que buscar alguna otra manera de averiguar de quien se trataba, así tuviera que ir salón por salón preguntando, o llegar aun más temprano al día siguiente, y el de después, hasta que resolviera el misterio, aunque pensándolo bien, al día siguiente era San Valentía, y quizá su suerte mejorara.

Para quien no mejoro en lo absoluto fue para Lukas, quien fue arrastrado de la cama por el más que hiperactivo danés, que por una vez estaba impaciente por llegar a la escuela. Si fuera otra persona había protestado todo el camino, dado que no consiguió sacárselo de encima, y vaya que lo intento. Se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada todo el camino y una vez que ingresaron al edificio comenzó a quedarse atrás, si lograba perderlo quizá la vuelta mañanera habría valido la pena para poder disfrutar el lugar con ese silencio que jamás estaba presente en las horas de clases.

Mathias siguió adelante, demasiado expectante para percatarse de esos detalles, saludó con entusiasmo una cabellera plateada que se cruzó ya en su pasillo y entró al salón, viendo con una mezcla de gusto y de desilusión que el esperado paquete ya estaba ahí. Ahora no podría saber quién era que los dejaba... aunque...pensó un momento, el chico que se acababa de cruzar ¿Sería él? ¿O habría al menos visto algo? Tomó la cajita en sus manos y partió corriendo en pos suya. Seguro que lo alcanzaba en el siguiente corredor, no iba muy aprisa.

-¡Oye! ¡Detente!- gritó viendo que se alejaba, pero lejos de obedecer, el menor aumento la velocidad de sus pasos sin voltear en ningún momento -Solo quiero preguntarte algo.

Tenían suerte que fuera tan temprano o ya hubieran tirado a mas de algún compañero en su persecución, o hubieran sido severamente castigados por algún profesor.

\- ¡Lukas!- gritó aliviado de verlo al final del pasillo - ¡Detenlo!

El aludido estiró una mano y cogió al menor por la chaqueta en el momento en que paso a su lado, pero se interpuso entre ambos para no permitir a su amigo acercarse a él. Miro de reojo al peliplateado y la expresión de azoramiento y pena que tenía, recordaba habérselo cruzado más de una vez por los pasillos pero no había hablado nunca con él.

-No te acerques idiota, lo asustas- fulminó con la mirada al más alto. Había algo en la forma de comportarse del menor que le parecía muy tierna y si tenía que alejar a su amigo de él, lo haría sin dudarlo. Mathias lo miro extrañado por ese repentino ataque de proteccionismo, pero no se comparaba a la mirada que le dedico Einar.

-¡No quiero hacerle nada! Estaba en el pasillo cuando llegue al salón, quizá el sepa algo de los paquetes. ¡Solo quería preguntarle! - Alzó la cajita que aun sostenía entre sus manos, un poco aplastada por el trajín.

El más joven se sonrojo enormemente al notar lo que llevaba en la mano y ladeo la cabeza a un lado para tratar que fuera menos evidente, pero ninguno de los otros dos le estaba prestando demasiada atención, demasiado inmersos en un duelo de miradas y de palabras por conseguir uno llegar a él, el otro, impedírselo. Parpadeo un tanto descolocado al darse cuenta de ello e intento moverse para alejarse. Quizá fuera el momento oportuno, pero el agarre sostenido sobre su persona no había disminuido y eso dificultaba su huida.

-Pero Lukas, solo quiero preguntarle, ¡en serio! No sé porque huía de mí - insistía el danés tratando de pasar a su amigo quien seguía interponiéndose en su camino, de algo tendría que servir haberlo aguantado tantos años.

-No, eres un bruto y lo asustaste - pareciera más que estaba defendiendo a un animalillo asustado, aunque se suponía ya porque el otro huía.

-... ¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS! - gritó finalmente Einar, un poco harto de que pelearan por él, e ignorándolo para colmo, aunque se arrepintió en seguida al notar que ambas miradas se clavaban en su persona - Digo... yo... eh...

-No te preocupes, ese bruto no va a hacerte nada - se quedo mudo al sentirse abrazado -Tampoco tienes que responder nada que no quieras - Fulminó al mayor con la mirada, retándolo a desafiarlo.

-No va a pasar nada porque me responda unas preguntas - luego de tanto Mathias no iba a echarse para atrás

\- ¡Y claro que no voy a hacerle nada! ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Fui yo...- hablo en voz bajita el islandés al darse cuenta que estaban por volver a enfrascarse en la discusión, pero ninguno lo escuchó. Así que optó por soltarse del abrazo e interponerse entre ambos - Yo fui quien dejo los obsequios... y lo hice por mí mismo y de mi parte... todos, la agenda, la corbata, las plumas y los chocolates.

Se sonrojó intensamente cuando terminó de hablar notando sus miradas fijas en él, pero no por ello dejo de mirarlos con algo de dureza, no fuera que volvieran a comenzar a pelear entre ellos y lo ignoraran sin si quiera dejarlo irse. Además, originalmente su plan implicaba confesarse ese día, que más daba que fuera más tarde -o nunca- o en ese mismo momento, aunque no fuera para nada, como él hubiera querido hacerlo.

El mayor adoptó un aire de seriedad que pocas veces le había visto su amigo, y le miro con intensidad en un claro "vete", que terminó obedeciendo más bien renuente, sabiendo que al final eran ellos los que tenían que aclarar el embrollo y el realmente no pintaba mucho ahí, claro que no se fue sin antes pedirle al menor que le avisara si aquel troglodita le hacía cualquier cosa, y de lanzarle una severa mirada de advertencia al danés.

-Así que en verdad son regalos - habló el mayor acercándose hasta quedar frente al otro - Comenzaba a pensar que eran indirectas o amenazas para que madure.

-¿Para que madures? - lo miro un tanto descolocado y bastante sonrojado - Tu no necesitas madurar más. No... ¿No te gustaron?

-Pues...-suspiro al ver la inseguridad que irradiaba el otro, parecía bastante preocupado por el asunto -No eran malos, aunque no son lo que yo hubiera elegido precisamente - se rasco la nuca no queriendo herirlo, pero no dispuesto a mentir por ello tampoco - ¿Por qué escogiste eso?

-Me parecieron adecuados... -lo miro un poco desconsolado antes de desviar la mirada a otro lado - Lo siento si te moleste.

-No fue una molestia - puso una de sus manos grandes sobre los cabellos platinados - Pero quizá deberías investigar más a la persona a quien vas a enviarle un detalle - sonrió de forma tierna al verle así - ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado esta tarde? Yo invito en agradecimiento por los regalos.

Alzó la vista sorprendido por la invitación ¿En verdad estaba ocurriendo? No era entonces una molestia, ni se había equivocado ¿verdad? Asintió sonriendo un poco, pensando que quizá tendría que llevar algo para corresponder a la invitación y comenzando a barajar posibilidades.

-Hey, pero nada de obsequios ¿vale? - le distrajo de sus pensamientos -Al menos no hasta que no sepas que aunque me encanta el rojo, las corbatas no me van, ni las agendas de ancianos. A cambio yo prometo no intentar adivinar tu sabor de helado favorito y dejar que tu solito lo escojas. Quizá luego podríamos hablar de lo divertido que es jugar con legos, la música, y los perros. ¿Qué te parece?

Dudo un momento, Mathias parecía ser completamente diferente de lo que había imaginado, quizá, y solo quizá, debió escuchar a Xiang; pero le gustaba esa sonrisa entusiasta y la interminable energía que parecía desprender por cada poro. Terminó asintiendo de buena gana, al final no tenía realmente nada que perder.

-Perfecto entonces -le tendió una mano - Por cierto que creo que no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Mathias, ¿el tuyo? -

-Einar, voy en primer grado y sé que tu vas en tercero Mathias Densen - soltó para que viera el otro que no era un niño de primero cualquiera. Pero se sorprendió mucho al notar la reacción del mayor que soltó una pequeña risa antes de acercarse.

-Creo que voy a disfrutar mucho esta primera cita Einar- susurró en su oído antes de sonreírle una vez más - Búscame en mi salón cuando acaben las clases, creo que será más sencillo que me encuentres tu a mí que al revés. Prometo que para la próxima te iré a recoger a donde me digas.

Se despidió con una mano antes de regresar a su salón, dejando a Einar con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que no murió en todo el día, aun cuando las horas de clase le parecieron más largas que nunca en espera de esa primera cita.


End file.
